The Three Bishonens (and the Shrimp)
by Dandragon Wolf
Summary: Three Musketeers parody. Shounen-ai at the very last line (and not much at that).
1. Part 1

The Three Bishonens (and the Shrimp)   
by Dandragon Wolf   
  
Loosely based upon "Les Trois Mousquetaires" ("The Three Musketeers"   
for those of you who don't know any French. Then again, I don't know   
any Japanese so I'd say we're even) by Alexandre Dumas and that movie   
they made that was a little ridiculous. I have provided translations   
for the French words. Anyone who knows French, don't lynch me for my   
bad French grammar, I did it on purpose (honestly). All characters do   
not belong to me (although I must admit I wish they did), they belong   
to their respective creators (you know who they are), I just write   
stories. A Yu Yu Hakusho/Bakuretsu Hunter crossover. Enjoy. Some yaoi   
content as well as male/female content. No lemons (never any good   
lemons to be found when you need them. Besides, my wife would kill   
me). I am planning to write the sequel. It will be based on the   
sequel "The Man in the Iron Mask" only it will probably be called   
"The Bishonen in the Iron Mask". Which bishonen you ask, well, let's   
just say that there are a lot of bishonens in the comic world.   
Cast:   
In case you don't know who's who.  
Athos - Kuramos (Kurama)   
Porthos - Milphos (Milphey)  
Aramis - Marronis (Marron)  
d'Artagnan - d'Hiei (Hiei)  
Cardinal Richelieu - Richegateau (Gateau)  
Captain Rochefort - Rochesuke (Yusuke)  
Girard - Kuwabarard (Kuwabara)  
King Louis - Carrouis (Carrot)  
Queen Anne - Chocolanne (Chocolate)  
Ugly - Zahugly (Zahatorte)  
Constance - Keikance (Keiko)  
tavern wench-Cinnawench (Cinnamon)  
Anne de Breuil/Lady de Winter - Tiranne/Lady de Koenter (Tira)  
Count de Winter, late Count de Winter's younger brother - Comte de   
Koenter (Koenma)  
Musketeers - Genkai, Chiffon, Botan, Yukina, and Karuua  
the Cardinal's men - Daughter, Big Mama, Mukuro, Shiori, Shizuru,   
and Eclair  
  
The dark, underground hallways dripped blood. The two men   
slowly walked down a hallway, one carrying a torch. They reached a   
man hung on chains being whipped and the ugly monster next to him.  
"Well Zahugly?" the man with the torch demanded.  
Zahugly grunted.  
"Please, votre Excellence, spare me. I did not mean to rob votre   
carriage." the man in chains begged.  
"Bien sur I forgive vous." the large, muscular man without the torch   
said, smiling benevolently.   
"Merci, votre Excellence." the man yammered gratefully.  
The blond man without the torch puffed his chest out and flexed his   
well muscled body. He nodded at the black-haired man with the torch   
and walked off. The shorter man with the torch drew his sword and   
stabbed the man in chains. Zahugly grunted happily.  
  
In the meadow, two men fought under the bright sun. They were   
well matched only because the shorter one wasn't really putting any   
effort into it. The taller, orange-haired one grunted and slashed.  
"Give it up, Kuwabarard." the shorter, black-haired one said,   
yawning.  
"Jamais d'Hiei!" Kuwabarard shrieked. "Not until I avenge l'honneur   
de ma sister!"  
"Hn. As if I would touch vos sister. She was just, ah, showing me how   
much she was going to miss me." d'Hiei replied, red eyes flashing.  
"Yahh!!!" Kuwabarard attacked.  
D'Hiei twisted Kuwabarard's sword away. Kuwabarard fell down hard.  
"Mes brothers will help me avenge ma sister's honour!" he yelled.   
"This isn't over!"  
D'Hiei snorted in disbelief, then looked up to see four horses riding   
towards them.  
"That was tres vite." d'Hiei said in mild surprise.  
He quickly got on his horse and rode off.  
"Get him!" Kuwabarard yelled as his brothers rode past.   
He ran to his horse, who ran away from him. Shrieking in anger,   
Kuwabarard chased after it.  
  
D'Hiei rode faster, glancing back at the brothers. He rode   
through the crowd and lost a brother in the mess. Then he sliced   
through a rope and a pile of logs fell on another brother. He knocked   
over a ladder which caused a girl to fall on another brother. He   
threw a piece of wood which knocked out the last brother. He rode on   
as Kuwabarard chased him. D'Hiei noticed a fallen tree that was in   
his way. Getting up, he vaulted over the tree and back onto his horse   
in the blink of an eye. Kuwabarard stood on his horse and tried to   
repeat the performance. He jumped onto the tree and quickly jumped   
off again. So quickly, in fact, that he missed his horse and fell on   
the ground. D'Hiei snickered and continued riding.  
"D'Hiei!!!!" Kuwabarard's anguished shriek echoed behind d'Hiei.  
  
Captain Rochesuke smiled down at the mass of musketeers in   
the courtyard.  
"Les Mousquetaires have been officially disbanded by the order of le   
roi Carrouis et le cardinal Richegateau!" he said cheerfully. "Vous   
are all to give up vos swords and uniforms and join the ranks of the   
military."  
The musketeers grumbled and groaned at this.  
"Anyone who does not comply will be arrested along avec tous les   
autre mousquetaires. After all, it's only fair. Tout for une et une   
for tout." Rochesuke said with a grin on his face.  
One by one, the musketeers surrendered their swords and uniforms.   
Rochesuke sighed happily. Finally, the hated musketeers were done   
for. Then he heard the familiar thumping of the Cardinal's walk.   
Rochesuke turned to see the Cardinal enter the room.  
"Capitaine." Richegateau said.  
"Votre Excellence." Rochesuke replied, bowing and kissing the   
Cardinal's ring.  
"How goes it?" Richegateau asked.  
"Tres bien." Rochesuke replied. "All les mousquetaires have given up   
leurs swords, except for trois. Nous haven't located ils yet."  
"What?! I want ils found now!" Richegateau thundered.  
"Oui, votre Excellence." Rochesuke promised.  
Richegateau puffed out his chest and left the room.  
  
D'Hiei looked back as he noticed the two women being chased   
by two men. He briefly considered helping them. But he didn't like   
helping people. However, he did like a good fight. Shrugging, he got   
off his horse and climbed up a tree. The women rode past. As the men   
reached d'Hiei, he jumped out of the tree and sliced up the two men   
in a flash. Grinning at his success, he began to clean his sword.   
The women suddenly came riding back. One of them levelled a gun at   
him.  
"What do vous think vous are doing?" she demanded.  
"Um, saving vous?" d'Hiei replied sarcastically.  
The red-haired woman laughed and rode off.  
"From la reine's own bodyguards?" the brown-haired woman with the gun   
said with a smile.  
"Oh. I'm sorry." d'Hiei apologised, realising his mistake.  
"That's quite alright. I haven't had that much enjoyment in ages.   
Perhaps nous shall meet again." the woman said.  
"I'm going to Paris to become a mousquetaire like mon father was."   
d'Hiei said.  
"Oh? Too bad. La dame d'honneur's are discouraged from associating   
avec mousquetaires." the woman said with a smile and a twinkle in   
her eye.  
"Ah, but I'm not a mousquetaire yet." d'Hiei replied, recognising the   
interest in her eyes. "Mon name is d'Hiei." he said with a charming   
smile and a gallant bow.  
She smiled.  
"I am Keikance. Until nous meet again, mon mousquetaire."   
She rode off. D'Hiei grinned and mounted his horse. Things were   
looking good. He rode on until he reached Paris, taking in the   
sights. He reached the hall of the musketeers and entered. There was   
no one there. He looked around, scowling, at the dusty hall. Then he   
noticed a man.  
"Excusez-moi, monsieur, but do vous know where I can find les   
mousquetaires?" d'Hiei asked.  
The man turned to face him. He had long red hair and deep green eyes.   
He was tall and beautiful. He twirled a red rose in his hand.  
"Vous have found les mousquetaires." the man said with a bitter   
laugh, throwing the rose into the firepit. "Now leave, garcon."  
D'Hiei scowled, insulted.  
"I have non time for vos games, monsieur. Either tell me where les   
mousquetaires are or get out of mon way!" he snapped.  
"Vous are a rude garcon." the man noted in wry amusement.  
D'Hiei snorted.  
"So what?"  
"Vous have insulted mon honneur. I challenge vous to a duel." the man   
said.  
"Done." d'Hiei said with an eager grin.  
"Meet me behind the ruins at noon." the man said.  
"I'll be there." d'Hiei promised as the man walked off.  
D'Hiei left the hall and wandered around Paris.  
"There he is!" came a familiar shriek.  
D'Hiei looked around to find Kuwabarard and his four brothers.  
"Merde." d'Hiei cursed.  
He had no interest in fighting those idiots now. He quickly ran off.   
He glanced back once and noticed that he had lost the brothers. He   
stopped running, and accidentally knocked a man's drink over. It   
splashed someone else.  
"Sorry." d'Hiei apologised, intent on getting as far away as   
possible.  
"Excusez-moi, garcon!" came a voice.  
D'Hiei looked to see the tall man who he had accidentally splashed.   
The man was beautiful with long purple hair, tan eyes, and a very   
feminine attitude. He was shaking a wet sash.  
"This sash was given to me by la reine of America." the man said.  
"Hn. Any idiot knows that there is no reine of America." d'Hiei   
snorted.  
"I beg to differ, gar?n. Et vous are tres rude." the man said.  
"Hn."  
"I challenge you to a duel, behind the main church at one o'clock."   
the man said.  
"I'll be there." d'Hiei snarled before stalking off.  
  
The woman inched closer to the man reading the bible. As he   
quoted, she leaned over and kissed him. He gently broke the kiss.  
"Madamoiselle." he said in his warm voice. "I am here to teach vous   
about the book. I do no think that was appropriate."  
"Oh, je suis tres desole, monsieur." the woman replied, simpering.   
"It's just that, what vous read to me...moved me. I am sorry."  
"Oh, don't be. One should express one's desires to learn the holy   
ways." the man said with a gentle smile.  
"Oui." the woman agreed before covering his mouth with hers.  
Suddenly there was a pounding on the door.  
"Let me in!" a voice shouted.  
"Oh non! It's mon husband." the woman said breathlessly.  
"Vous are married?" the man said.  
"Oui."  
"I must depart." the man decided wisely.  
He quickly gathered his things and jumped out the window just as the   
husband burst in with a musket. The man landed on a cart of hay and   
then jumped off. And landed on a much smaller person. They both   
crashed to the ground with an 'oomph'.  
  
D'Hiei looked into two gold eyes and grunted slightly at the   
man's weight.  
"Merci." the man said. "Vous broke mon fall perfectly."  
D'Hiei snarled and threw the man to one side. He got off and brushed   
off his clothes.  
"Vous jumped on me!" he growled.  
"Oui, and I apologised for it." the man replied, getting up.  
He was tall and beautiful with long black hair that fell past his   
waist.  
"That's not bien enough!" d'Hiei replied. "Merde!"  
"Vous are quite rude." the man said. "I challenge vous to a duel.   
Say, two o'clock behind the bell tower."  
"Alright." d'Hiei agreed.  
The man left. D'Hiei stalked off.  
  
The Cardinal's men, er, women(?) entered the inn with   
Rochesuke. At a table sat the three beautiful men.  
"The last trois." Rochesuke said happily. "Do vous surrender?"  
"Bien sure, non." the redhead said with a smile.  
"You must be joking." the black-haired man said softly.  
"Men, er, women! Arrest these-"  
Rochesuke words were cut off as the purple-haired man let out a war   
cry, leapt onto the chandelier, and sent in crashing down on the   
Cardinal's men, er, women.  
"Did I get ils, er, elles all?" the purple-haired man asked.  
"Good job. Tu got ils, er, elles all. Except our cher capitaine   
Rochesuke, of course." the redhead said, levelling a sword at   
Rochesuke's throat.  
The black-haired man imitated the redhead.  
"Oh merde! I was aiming for Rochesuke." the purple-haired man said,   
snapping his fingers and pointing his sword at the back of   
Rochesuke's neck.  
"Vous tell le cardinal that nous will continue to do our duty. Et   
that is to protect le roi." the redhead said softly to Rochesuke.  
He walked off.  
"Au revoir." the black-haired man said, walking off.  
"Isn't Rochesuke a breed of chien?" the purple-haired man said before   
walking off. "Run along, petit chien."  
  
D'Hiei rode to the ruins to meet the redhead, who was calmly   
polishing his sword.  
"Vous are tard as well as rude." the redhead said.  
"Are vous in a hurry to mourrir?" d'Hiei asked.  
The purple-haired man and the black-haired man rode up.  
"Tu cannot fight this garcon." the purple-haired man protested.  
"Why not?" the redhead asked.  
"Parce que I have a duel avec him." the man replied.  
"Not until une o'clock." d'Hiei stated.  
"I have a duel avec him as well." the black-haired man said.  
"Not until deux o'clock." d'Hiei said.  
"My, aren't vous busy?" the redhead said with an infuriatingly   
beautiful smile.  
The two others dismounted and threw off their cloaks, as did the   
redhead.  
"Vous are mousquetaires?!" d'Hiei said in disbelief.  
"Oui." the redhead replied.  
"I've been looking for vous." d'Hiei said.  
"Now that vous have found nous, do vous wish to back out?" the   
redhead asked.  
"Non. I am un homme d'honneur." d'Hiei said. "But believe me, I take   
no pleasure in killing vous."  
He drew his sword, as did the redhead. Then they heard the sound of   
horses approaching. They saw the Cardinal's men, er, women, riding   
up. The redhead hung his head and sighed.  
"Only un idiot would try to arrest nous twice in une day." he said.  
The Cardinal's men, er, women, stopped their horses.  
"Vous are under arrest." the man, er, woman, in charge said.  
"Un idiot." the black-haired man and the purple-haired man agreed.  
"Do vous plan to resist arrest?" the man, er, woman, in charge asked.  
"Don't be un idiot, bien sur nous plan to resist." the purple-haired   
man said. "Just give nous une moment to talk, oui?"  
The Cardinal's men, er, women, blinked at this.  
The musketeers faced each other.  
"There's trois of nous et dix of ils, er, elles. That hardly seems   
fair." the redhead said, pushing d'Hiei away.  
"Oui. So what do nous do?" the purple-haired man asked, pushing   
d'Hiei away.  
"Nous could surrender." the black-haired man said, pushing d'Hiei   
out of the way.  
"Excusez-moi, mais there are quatre of nous." d'Hiei said finally.  
"Go away, garcon, this is mousquetaire business." the redhead said.  
"I may not be un mousquetaire yet, mais I believe that I have le   
coeur of un mousquetaire." d'Hiei said.  
"Brave." the redhead commented.  
"Et foolish." the black-haired man said.  
"Reminds me of me." the purple-haired man boasted.  
"Very well, vous are in. What's votre name?" the redhead asked.  
"D'Hiei." d'Hiei replied.  
"I'm Kuramos." the redhead introduced.  
"Marronis." the black haired man said.  
"Et I am the famous Milphos." the purple haired man said.  
"Famous?" d'Hiei snorted.  
"Famous." Milphos stated flatly.  
They all nodded heads in greeting and turned to face the Cardinal's   
men, er, women, swords drawn.  
"Maintenant." said Milphos. "Nous are prepared to resist vous."  
The Cardinal's men, er, women, dismounted, and a fight ensued. It was   
quickly ended with all the Cardinal's men, er, women, er, guards,   
dead.  
"Let's go." Kuramos said.  
Milphos and Marronis mounted and started to ride off.  
"Wait! I want to join vous." d'Hiei protested.  
"It's not worth it. Go home, live une longue vie." Milphos   
recommended.  
They rode off. D'Hiei watched them go, scowling. Then he heard horses   
and mounted to see the Cardinal's, er, guards, and Rochesuke appear.   
D'Hiei was in a bad mood and it was getting worse.  
"For les mousquetaires!" he shouted and charged.  
Rochesuke met his charge and knocked him off his horse. D'Hiei fell   
and was then knocked out by a, er, guard.  
  
D'Hiei woke to find himself in a prison. He exchanged some   
nasty words with Rochesuke and ended up getting hit again for his   
mouth. After ordering the guards to take d'Hiei away, Rochesuke left   
the cell. The guards bent down to pick up d'Hiei. But d'Hiei had been   
pretending to be unconscious. He quickly killed the guards with his   
bare hands and left the cell. He wandered around, searching for a way   
out. He froze as he saw a cloaked woman walking along with Rochesuke.   
D'Hiei frowned and followed them discreetly. Rochesuke ushered the   
woman into a room and then wandered off. D'Hiei went over to the door   
and peered into the lock. Inside the room was the woman and Cardinal   
Richegateau. They were talking about their plans to assassinate the   
king with the help of the English. D'Hiei realised that he would have   
to stop them and snuck away, to find himself at the point of   
Rochesuke's sword.  
"Looking for me?" Rochesuke asked with a sneer.  
  
D'Hiei grunted as he was shoved to his knees in front of the   
Cardinal.  
"Who's this?" Richegateau asked, flexing his muscles at the mirror.  
"Some garcon who was spying on vous, votre Excellence." Rochesuke   
said.  
"What did vous hear, garcon?" Richegateau asked.  
"Nothing, votre Excellence." d'Hiei said quickly. "Vos voices were   
too low."  
"Et did vous see who was avec moi?" Richegateau asked.  
"No one, votre Excellence, it was too dark." d'Hiei said.  
"Where are les mousequetaires?" Richegateau asked.  
D'Hiei said nothing and glared defiantly at the Cardinal.  
"Well I guess vous are clean then. Take him away to be beheaded."   
Richegateau said, going back to flexing his muscles.  
"Wait!" d'Hiei shouted.  
"Vous object to being beheaded?" Richegateau said.  
"Oui, quite strongly." d'Hiei replied.  
"Then tell me where les mousquetaires are." Richegateau demanded.  
"I don't know where ils are." d'Hiei said.  
"Et if vous did?" Richegateau said.  
"I would not tell vous." d'Hiei replied.  
"I thought so. Take him away." Richegateau turned away and Rochesuke   
dragged d'Hiei out. 


	2. Part 2

The crowd cheered as the wagon carrying d'Hiei went by. He   
stared out the crowd menacingly until they stopped cheering. The   
Cardinal's, um, guards forced d'Hiei up to the executioners block.   
D'Hiei was held down by a burly guard. The priest leaned over and   
whispered.  
"Have faith my garcon, the book will save vous."  
D'Hiei looked up at the priest in disbelief to notice that the priest   
was Marronis. He winked at the startled d'Hiei. The executioner   
raised his axe...only to swing it around and kill the guard next to   
him. The executioner was Kuramos! Marronis quickly freed d'Hiei and   
he helped kill the other guards. Then Milphos came charging up in the   
Cardinal's carriage. Marronis, Kuramos, and d'Hiei quickly jumped on   
board and escaped into the country.  
  
"Nous have to help le roi." d'Hiei said as they rode through   
the countryside.   
"Pourquoi?" Kuramos asked.  
"Because le Cardinal plans to kill le roi." d'Hiei informed.  
"Sacre bleu!" Kuramos exclaimed. "Nous cannot have this happen. Nous   
must stop this now! Let nous go, mousquetaires, and stop this   
madness!"  
They saddled their horses and rode off.  
  
They paused midway at a tavern to rest their horses and   
themselves. Milphos, d'Hiei, and Kuramos were drinking away the   
owner's port. Marronis sat by himself, drinking red wine.  
"Hn. What's wrong avec Marronis?" d'Hiei asked.  
"Nothing." Milphos replied. "He just prefers the book to our   
company."  
"Pourquoi?" d'Hiei asked curiously.  
"Parce que Marronis used to believe in le cardinal until nous   
discovered his betrayal. Now tous Marronis has is the book." Kuramos   
replied.  
"Hn." d'Hiei said.  
"Have vous ever kissed a wench, d'Hiei?" Milphos asked, taking a   
mouthful of port.  
"Hn." d'Hiei replied, talking a swig also.  
"I believe that the young garcon has not." Kuramos jested to Milphos.  
"Nous shall have to teach him the art of wenching." Milphos declared.  
"Indeed." Kuramos agreed.  
"I know all about wenching." d'Hiei replied.  
"Vraiment? Prove it to nous then." Milphos challenged.  
"I will." d'Hiei snarled. "Cinnawench!"  
Cinnawench came over to their table.  
"Oui monsieur?" she asked, adjusting her glasses.   
D'Hiei stood up and took Cinnawench's glasses off. Then he dipped her   
and kissed her. Athos and Milphos cheered him on. D'Hiei let go of   
Cinnawench, who blushed, took her glasses, and ran.  
"I see that the garcon is indeed skilled in wenching." Milphos said   
with another swig of port.   
Then his eyes rolled up and he crashed onto the floor.   
"Hn." d'Hiei said, not surprised that Milphos couldn't hold any more   
port.  
"Let me tell vous a story about women." Kuramos said suddenly.  
"Alright." d'Hiei agreed, more than half-drunk himself.  
"There once was a young comte who had a beautiful wife mais she   
betrayed him et killed un homme." Kuramos said sombrely.  
"Then what happened?" d'Hiei asked.  
"She went to jail for her crimes et was killed." Kuramos replied.  
"Bien." d'Hiei said.  
"Oui, mais the comte jamais forgave himself for not protecting his   
wife." Kuramos added.  
"Then he was a fool. He isn't supposed to help a murderer." d'Hiei   
replied.  
Kuramos smiled sadly.  
"Ah, perhaps vous are right." he said.  
"Hn. I am always right." d'Hiei replied before passing out himself.  
  
The next day the musketeers rode out for the harbour. They   
had separated so that at least one of them would get to the harbour   
on time to prevent the cardinal's letter from reaching the English.   
D'Hiei was riding along when suddenly his world went dark.  
D'Hiei woke to find himself staring at the face of a   
beautiful lady. She smiled at him.   
"Are vous alright, garcon?" she asked with a sweet voice.   
D'Hiei managed a nod. Her long pink hair flowed around her elegantly.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"At mon castle." the woman replied. "I am Lady de Koenter. Et vous   
are?"  
"D'Hiei." he replied.   
Then he remembered his mission.  
"Sacre bleu!" he said. "I must go now."  
"What's wrong?" she asked, stroking his face gently.  
Her red eyes met his.  
"I have to get to the harbour, there are people planning to kill le   
roi." he replied.  
"Oh, mon gar?n, vous don't have to go now. Vous have been hurt. Vous   
should stay. Et rest awhile. Avec moi." she said.  
"Well, I guess I could." he agreed with a hint of a grin.   
"Bien." she said with a smile, leaning close. "Perhaps I may aider   
vous in, recovering."   
She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back. She drew   
a small dagger out of her hair and raised it above her head. He   
picked that moment to draw back when he noticed the dagger. He   
grabbed it and quickly threw it across the room. He headed out the   
door, only to be hit on the head again.   
  
D'Hiei awoke to find himself tied up in a coach with Lady de   
Koenter and a bodyguard.  
"Vous are awake." the Lady said.  
"I'm still alive." d'Hiei noted. "Pourquoi? Is it because vous don't   
want to ruin my dashing good looks?" he added sarcastically.  
"Hardly." she said. "I merely need vous alive until I can dispose of   
vous without attracting attention."  
"Hn. I'm not surprised." d'Hiei said sourly.  
She laughed evilly and d'Hiei was silent until they reached the   
harbour. They got out of the carriage and walked up the plank to the   
boat. The sailors were all silent, sleeping most likely.   
"Hey there." one of the Lady's men called. "Vous."  
There was no reply. The man snorted in disgust and headed for the   
nearest slumbering sailor.  
"Wake up, garcon." the man said, shaking the sailor.  
The sailor fell over to the ground.  
"Ils are all dead." the man said in surprise.  
"Not all." came a voice.  
The Lady's men looked up in surprise as Kuramos swung down and   
knocked a man overboard. Marronis appeared as well and the two began   
fighting with the Lady's men. Milphos appeared in front of the two   
guarding the Lady and d'Hiei.  
"It's the great pirate Milphos!" one exclaimed.  
The two jumped overboard and Lady de Koenter ran for it. d'Hiei   
looked at Milphos.  
"I told vous I was famous." the purple haired man said with a grin as   
he sliced through d'Hiei's bond and they joined the fray.   
Kuramos went after the Lady. He quickly caught up to her.  
"Stop in the name of le roi!" Kuramos ordered.   
Lady de Koenter stopped and turned around. Kuramos paled in surprise.  
"Tiranne?" he said in disbelief.  
"Hello Kuramos." Lady de Koenter, or Tiranne, said with a sad smile.  
  
The musketeers were back at the chateau de Koenter. Tiranne   
had been locked up in the dungeon while the musketeers and the late   
Count de Koenter's younger brother discussed what was to befall   
Tiranne.   
"She has to be killed for the murder of mon brother." de Koenter   
insisted.  
"Oui, Comte, she will be." Milphos assured.  
"But first nous must ask she to give nous the information that nous   
need." Marronis replied.   
"Hurry up then." de Koenter huffed as he sat down to suck on his   
pacifier.   
"Oui Comte." Kuramos agreed. "I will go talk to her."   
He slowly left the room, looking very sad. Milphos, Marronis, and   
d'Hiei went to sit in another room.  
"What is wrong avec Kuramos?" d'Hiei asked.   
"He used to be married to her." Marronis explain.  
D'Hiei looked surprised.  
"Vraiment?" he asked.  
"Vraiment." Marronis replied.  
"She's the one that murdered someone and was sent to jail et   
supposedly executed." d'Hiei realised.  
"Oui." Marronis said.  
  
Kuramos slowly entered the cell where Tiranne sat.   
"Tiranne." he said.  
"Kuramos." she replied.  
"Why Tiranne? Why?" Kuramos asked.  
"Tu need to ask. Tu of tous people?" she said in disbelief. "Tu could   
have saved me, Kuramos. Tu could have lied to ils, told ils that I   
was avec tu. But instead, tu turned me in to ils. Tu sent me to   
  
prison!"  
He bowed his head.  
"I had to. Tu understand, I am a mousquetaire." he began.  
"Tu would lie to protect le roi but not me." she spat out. "I will   
jamais aider tu."  
He bowed his head, red hair falling into his face.  
"Je suis tres desole, Tiranne. I jamais meant to hurt tu." he said   
before leaving.  
  
The execution took place at dawn. Everyone gathered outside   
at the cliff. The guard and executioner brought Tiranne out. She wore   
a simple white gown. They made her kneel. The executioner raised his   
sword as Marronis read to Tiranne from the holy book. The executioner   
started his arc down-  
"NON!" Kuramos yelled out, knocking the executioner's sword away.   
Kuramos got on his knees in front of Tiranne.  
"Forgive me Tiranne. Forgive me." he begged.   
She smiled and rose up, helping him up as well. She hugged him.  
"I forgive tu." she whispered in his ear. "Le cardinal plans to kill   
le roi at his birthday celebration."  
Kuramos looked at her.  
"Tiranne. I love tu." he said, tears in his eyes.  
She smiled, tears falling down her cheeks.  
"I love tu too, Kuramos." she said, kissing him on the lips.   
Then, before anyone could react, she jumped off the cliff.  
"Tiranne!" Kuramos cried out in anguish as he watched her fall.  
He fell to his knees and wept. Satisfied that Tiranne was dead, the   
Comte de Koenter went back to his castle, followed by the guard and   
executioner. Marronis and Milphos decided to let Kuramos grieve   
alone and they went to prepare to leave. D'Hiei stayed behind, for   
once feeling that someone needed his help. He went over to Kuramos   
and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Kuramos." he said softly.  
Kuramos raised his head and looked at d'Hiei with a tear streaked   
face.  
"She's gone." he said.  
  
They rode hard and fast. They wore out their horses to get   
back on time. They made it, but barely. Disguised as everyday people,   
they entered the throng of celebrating people.   
"Nous should split up et-Oui, I love le roi-try to find le assassin   
who is going to kill-le roi! Le roi-le roi. Look in high places. A   
better angle of shot et all." Kuramos said.  
The others nodded and headed off. D'Hiei was looking around when he   
noticed a glint from above him. He looked up to see the profile of a   
man with a musket in his hands. He was the assassin! Looking around   
quickly, d'Hiei found the stairs and started up them. Kuramos,   
Marronis, and Milphos pretended to cheer with the rest of the crowd   
as Carrouis and Chocolanne came out. D'Hiei ran faster as he heard   
the cheers. He burst into the room and hit the assassin just as he   
took his shot. Everyone panicked as the musket ball shattered the   
statue next to Carrouis. Carrouis took Chocolanne's hand and they ran   
inside with their guards. Richegateau glared furiously at d'Hiei and   
the assassin as they fought.  
"Get ils!" Richegateau yelled.  
Kuramos, Marronis, and Milphos shed their disguises. Richegateau   
spotted them.  
"Arrest les mousquetaires!" he bellowed furiously.  
"For le roi!" Kuramos yelled.   
"For le roi!" came the deafening cry as other musketeers shed their   
disguises and drew their swords to meet the cardinal's guards.   
Fighting ensued as all people escaped from the grounds and ran home.   
Marronis, Milphos, and Kuramos managed to get inside the king's   
palace. They ran to the balcony to find d'Hiei struggling with the   
assassin, who had managed to push d'Hiei out the window so that   
d'Hiei was clinging to a flagpole.   
"Let me." Milphos said.   
He withdrew a dagger and took aim. One swift toss sent the dagger   
straight into the assassin's heart. D'Hiei looked at the three   
musketeers and Milphos bowed grandly. He went off with Marronis.   
Kuramos drew out a whip and latched onto another flagpole. He swung   
over and grabbed onto d'Hiei. They swung back to the balcony and   
went to join the fray.   
  
Carrouis and Chocolanne found themselves under guard.   
Carrouis glared furiously at Richegateau and Rochesuke.   
"How could vous betray me like this cardinal?" Carrouis demanded.  
"Easily." Richegateau replied with a lazy smile and a flex of the   
biceps. "France needs a strong roi, not a weak une like vous.   
Amusing, is it non? Le roi being killed by his own mousquetaires.   
There is some irony in there I think."  
"Vous will jamais get away avec this!" Carrouis declared.  
Richegateau laughed.  
"I already have, mon roi." he mocked.  
"Don't be so sure!" Kuramos said as he and other musketeers burst   
through the door.   
"Kill them!" Rochesuke ordered, pulling out his sword and running at   
the musketeers with his guards.   
The musketeers went after the guards and effectively beat them.   
Richegateau started to escape when Marronis appeared in front of him.   
"Mai where do vous think vous are going?" Marronis asked.  
"Away from here." Richegateau replied. "Vous wouldn't hurt le   
cardinal would vous? After all, vous are un homme of the book."  
"I will not kill vous, mais I will stop vous." Marronis replied.   
"I thought as much." Richegateau said.  
He suddenly pulled out a pistol and shot Marronis.   
"Marronis!" Milphos and Kuramos shouted in horror as Marronis fell   
backwards and Richegateau escaped with the king and queen.   
Milphos ran over to Marronis. Kuramos and d'Hiei followed but were   
stopped by Rochesuke.  
"Marronis!" Milphos exclaimed, listening for a heartbeat.   
Marronis coughed suddenly and Milphos helped him turn his head.   
Marronis reached inside his shirt and pulled out his book, the pistol   
ball had almost gone right though it.  
"I told tu that it was good to believe in the holy book." Marronis   
joked weakly. "Go get le cardinal."  
Milphos nodded and ran off. Kuramos and d'Hiei tried to force their   
way past Rochesuke but he deflected their attempt.   
"Une at a time." Rochesuke scolded gently.  
"He's mine." Kuramos said to d'Hiei.  
"Non, I want him." d'Hiei replied.  
"Don't argue avec me." Kuramos said.  
"He's mine." d'Hiei insisted.  
"D'Hiei, I wi-"   
Kuramos was cut off as Rochesuke suddenly ran his sword through   
Kuramos's hand and pushed him away. Kuramos cried out in pain and   
surprise as he fell over the staircase railing. A dull thud was heard   
as he hit the ground.  
"Kuramos!" d'Hiei said, starting towards the railing.   
Rochesuke stopped him.  
"Vous et me, garcon." Rochesuke said with a grin.  
"Vous will pay for that." d'Hiei growled.  
"Oh, vous scare me." Rochesuke taunted.  
Enraged, d'Hiei charged at Rochesuke who parried him easily. The two   
fought viciously but Rochesuke was the older and more experienced   
fighter (and taller) and he seemed to be winning.  
Marronis got up and looked over to d'Hiei.   
"Go help Milphos." d'Hiei ordered.  
Marronis nodded and ran off. Rochesuke took advantage of d'Hiei's   
momentary distraction and slashed at d'Hiei's chest. Blood trickled   
out from his shirt. D'Hiei growled at that and gashed Rochesuke's   
arm.   
"Chien!" Rochesuke yelled.   
He lunged forward and knocked the blade out of d'Hiei's hand. D'Hiei   
pulled out his dagger. Rochesuke laughed and kicked at d'Hiei. The   
short fighter lunged backwards to avoid the blow but ended up falling   
down the stairs. He landed with a thud at the bottom of the stairs.   
Rochesuke grinned and came down the stairs as d'Hiei tried to get up,   
but the breath was knocked out of him. He froze as Rochesuke put the   
point of his sword against d'Hiei's neck.  
"Farewell chien." Rochesuke said with an evil cackle.  
He raised his sword up and then swung down. He froze through mid   
swing as d'Hiei suddenly thrust a sword into Rochesuke's chest.   
Rochesuke gurgled in surprise before falling backwards. D'Hiei   
breathed a sigh of relief and then glanced at Kuramos, who had been   
hiding behind the railing.  
  
In the meantime, Milphos was running around in the dungeon,   
looking for Richegateau, Carrouis, and Chocolanne. Milphos gagged   
suddenly as an arm wrapped around his neck and proceeded to choke   
him. Zahugly grunted happily as he squeezed harder. Milphos thrashed   
about, flailing his arms and legs. He couldn't reach the ground and   
he was losing consciousness fast.   
"Hehehehe." Zahugly giggled. "Urk."  
Milphos was released abruptly as Marronis stabbed a dagger into   
Zahugly's back. Zahugly swung around to roar at Marronis. Zahugly   
lunged forward and then fell flat on his face as Milphos latched onto   
his legs. Marronis helped Milphey up and the two of them froze in   
surprise as Zahugly started to get up. Milphos stabbed Zahugly with   
his dagger yet the monster continued to struggle to rise.   
"What does it take to kill him?" Milphos demanded in annoyance.  
"I don't know." Marronis replied, stabbing Zahugly again.   
The monster fell and it didn't look like he was going to get up   
again. Marronis and Milphos went to find the cardinal and his   
captives. They reached the bank of the underground river where they  
spotted Richegateau and a couple guards rowing the king and queen   
away.  
"Halt!" Milphos ordered.  
Richegateau looked at them and laughed.  
"Vous are too late, mousquetaires." He said, flexing a bicep.  
"I don't think so." Milphos replied.  
He pulled out a pistol and shot at two of the guards. Both grunted,   
doubled over, and fell into the river. The last guard looked a little   
panicky but Richegateau drew out his own pistol and shot at Milphos.   
The former pirate cried out in pain as the bullet went through his   
shoulder but remained standing. Chocolanne gave a yelp and shoved the   
last guard into the river. Carrouis took advantage of Richegateau's   
distraction and snatched the pistol from his hands. Richegateau held   
his arms up as Carrouis levelled the at him. Marronis and Milphos   
turned around suddenly as they heard a roar behind them. Zahugly came   
charging up from the dungeon.  
"Merde! He's still alive!" Milphos yelped in disbelief.  
"Run!" Marronis decided.   
The two of them ducked out of the way as Zahugly lunged at them.   
Flailing, Zahugly fell into the water. Richegateau lunged towards   
Carrouis and he pressed the trigger. Richegateau grunted once as the   
shot went through his hand and he fell back into the water. He didn't   
resurface.  
  
The musketeers and d'Hiei stood in front of the king and   
queen. Milphos's shoulder was bandaged up. Kuramos's hand was swathed   
in white. And d'Hiei's chest was bandaged up. Carrouis looked out at   
the sea of musketeers assembled before him.  
"Nous made a mistake." he said gravely. "Nous believed that le   
cardinal was trying to aider Nous mais Nous was wrong. Nous will   
jamais again disband les mousquetaires."  
The musketeers cheered.  
"Et maintenant, Nous believe that Nous want award these brave   
mousequetaires for saving Nous." Carrouis said. "Rise, mousquetaires.   
Vous have Nous thanks. Et vous, d'Hiei, what would vous like as a   
reward for saving Nous?"  
D'Hiei just stared at Carrouis, unable to say anything. Kuramos   
stepped forward.  
"Votre Highness, d'Hiei wishes to become un mousquetaire." he said.  
"Vraiment? Well, that is easily done." Carrouis replied.  
A servant handed him a sword.  
"Step forward d'Hiei." Carrouis ordered.  
D'Hiei did so and knelt at the king's feet.  
"From maintenant on, Nous make vous une of les mousquetaires."   
Carrouis said, touching d'Hiei's shoulders with the sword. "Arise,   
Notre mousquetaire."  
D'Hiei stood up and bowed to Carrouis. He stepped back to his three   
friends. Everyone cheered. Keikance looked at d'Hiei with a twinkle   
in her eye but was surprised when he didn't return it. A small, blue   
haired musketeer went up to Milphos and he kissed her soundly on the   
lips. The musketeers left the castle. In the courtyard, the   
musketeers congratulated themselves on a job well done.   
"D'Hiei!" came a familiar voice.  
D'Hiei looked around to see Kuwabarard standing there with his brothers.  
"Hn. I'll take care of this." d'Hiei said in annoyance.  
"Non, non." Milphos said. "Nous will help tu."  
"Oui." Marronis agreed. "After all, it is tout for une..."  
"Et une for tout." d'Hiei finished as they all drew their swords.  
Kuwabarard and his brothers grew pale suddenly.   
"Run!" Kuwabarard screamed.   
He turned tail and ran with his brothers. There was a mighty roar as   
the king's musketeers raced after them. Kuramos and d'Hiei watched   
Kuwabarard being chased and laughed.   
"Come." Kuramos said suddenly, strolling off.  
D'Hiei frowned at the unexpected command but followed his fellow   
musketeer. D'Hiei rounded the corner after Kuramos and was suddenly   
thrust up against the wall. D'Hiei stared into Kuramos's green eyes.  
"Et maintenant...I thank tu." Kuramos said with a grin.  
"Tu are wel-"  
And the rest of d'Hiei's reply was cut off as Kuramos gave him a   
long, long kiss.  
  
.......................fin.................... 


End file.
